1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sleeve assembly, and more particularly, to a magnetic sleeve assembly mounted to a screwdriver, and a C-clip is removably engaged with the sleeve. The sleeve and the C-clip are movable between two sidewalls of a groove in the screwdriver bit.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional magnetic sleeve assembly known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,882 and comprises a screwdriver having a handle with a shank extending therefrom. The screwdriver has a tip at an end opposite the handle, and the shank has a fastening groove formed thereon adjacent the tip. The fastening groove defines narrow diameter on the shank and a shoulder adjacent the tip. A hollow sleeve has a fastening rim slidably positioned over the fastening groove of the shank. The shoulder abuts the fastening rim when the sleeve slides outwardly of the tip so as to retain the sleeve on the shank. The fastening rim extends inwardly at one end of the sleeve. A magnetic part is affixed to the opposite end of the sleeve. The magnetic part has an outer surface suitable for magnetically connecting to a screw head. The magnetic part has interior passageway, the tip of the screwdriver is slidable through the interior passageway as the fastening rim moves toward the shoulder.
However, because the inner diameter of the fastening rim is smaller than the diameter of the screwdriver, so that the screwdriver has to forcibly pushed to enlarge and then pass through the fastening rim and then reaches the fastening groove, and the fastening rim bounces backward to its original diameter. When the user wants to remove the screwdriver out from the sleeve, because the smaller inner diameter of the fastening rim, it is difficult to remove the screwdriver out from the sleeve, Furthermore, the sleeve has a smooth outer surface which makes the user difficult to firmly grasp the sleeve.
The present invention intends to provide a magnetic sleeve assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.